


Crossing Paths

by JustAndrea



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Gen, I just really wanted to write a scene with these two, small moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAndrea/pseuds/JustAndrea
Summary: Sometimes, the quickest meeting can still resonate with you, just as the smallest act can still mean a lot.





	Crossing Paths

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy, another Rise oneshot set in the past! I had this idea a few weeks ago, and it stuck with me, so I decided to write it out. I love both these characters, so I thought it'd be interesting if they met - and even better if they actually knew each other, if only briefly. Anyway, enjoy!

Autumn was an enjoyable time of year for yokai on the surface. They enjoyed watching the leaves on the trees change color, something that didn't happen much in the Hidden City, as well as the cooler weather. There were even some points during the season where they would be able to walk around without a total disguise, the humans instead thinking it was just an elaborate costume. Humans really were easy to fool.

But, when the weather became a bit too chilly or storm clouds started rolling in, there really was no better way for Yokai to warm up than stopping by their favorite local pizzeria for a slice of comfort food and a chance to catch up with friends. Naturally, Run of the Mill Pizza was no exception to it.

Other Yokai pizzerias might have tried to claim they had the better quality - especially their rival on 19th - but those who both ran and visited Run of the Mill knew that it was they who truly had better pizzas as well as a cozier atmosphere. Their boney manager made sure of that.

Hueso had spent the better part of that afternoon sweeping up stray dead leaves and placing both warm candles and small bouquets of beautiful marigolds on each table. Their Italian style murals had been cleaned and touched up slightly - the skeletal Senor was known to pick up a paint brush from time to time - and he had even cleaned some of the bigger lanterns hanging around the restaurant, their bright green flames shining through clearly. It was the little things, really, that could bring comfort to a customer.

His efforts seemed to be working, with how busy the place was that night. Though, Hueso himself ended up not having much to do. Most people that night were satisfied with sitting down, relaxing and eating good pizza as they enjoyed the warmth of both friends and friendly acquaintances alike, with not too many being up for a deadly maze.

So, Senor Hueso had time to take a quick break. Reattaching his arm, he them strolled to the front of the restaurant. Stepping through the portal, he took a deep breath of autumn air. It was cool, though not enough to see his breath, and the wind was calm as it occasionally blew along his boney cheeks. Truly, it was the perfect evening weather.

He tilted his fedora over his eyes, effectively blocking out the many lights of the surface city, and leaned against the brick wall. Just a moment or two more, then he would get back to work…

Then there was a rustle. The tearing of a garbage bag. The slight bounce of an empty can, and- *smash!* That would be an empty jar. He also heard a voice mutter a curse as they continued making noise.

Pursing his lips a bit, the skeleton glanced over, down the other end of the alley. He could see a figure in the shadows of the dumpster, obviously looking for something with how hard they seemed to be searching. Hueso clicked his tongue, shaking his head slightly. Homeless Yokai simply weren't a thing on the surface. If a Yokai was struggling, they'd simply go back to the Hidden City, where it would be much easier to get back on their feet, surrounded by their kind. Although, there were instances that could keep one from going home. Hueso knew that kind of tragedy well… He took a moment to shake his brother’s fleshy face from his mind.

No, more likely, it had to be a human. Some homeless man looking for scraps, and someone who could possibly scare off his more skittish customers. Misfortune or not, the human couldn't stay here. So, as he prepared himself for a lot of screaming and “ _What_ _are_ _you_ _?!_ ”s, Hueso walked over to the dumpster. “Ey!” He shouted, making the figure flinch, “You get out of there, right now! Go-!”

As the figure tried to climb out and run away, they quickly lost their footing in their surprise, and plummeted to the hard ground with any semi-fresh food they might've collected landing on top of them. ...Huh. The human was a lot smaller than Hueso would've thought. Allowing his eyes to glow slightly, he was able to get a better look as the scavenger turned to face him.

His yellow eyes were wide, fearful even as the rest of his furry face scowled. His big ears folded down as his shaky feet took a couple steps back, his long tail whipping back and forth wildly. “Stay back!” He growled, clawed hands emerging from the sleeves of - a coat? Or, yukata? Or maybe it was just a house robe, Hueso couldn't tell in the dark. But his clothes didn't matter, all the skeleton knew for sure was that this was no human.

“Hey, hey,” Hueso said, raising his hands slightly, “Easy, _rata_. My apologies, I thought you were human.” The rat man still glared at him, opening his mouth slightly to show his sharp teeth. Hueso met his gaze with ease, never flinching. He was sure he could take this rat if he truly was looking for a fight, though Hueso hoped it didn't come to that. Claw marks in suede suits weren't exactly easy to fix, after all.

“I'm not here to hurt you,” Hueso told him, voice firm even as he gave the shorter man a bit of a flat look, “Though, I do not appreciate people possibly scaring off my customers and making a mess outside my restaurant.”

The rat raised an eyebrow, glancing around for a second. “Restaurant…?” Hueso blinked. That was odd, did he not know about the hidden restaurants? Couldn't he see the subtle signs directing Yokai to them and other secret surface establishments? Perhaps he wasn't a Yokai - not a normal one at least - or maybe he just hit his head and was confused?

“Look, I am just looking for food, okay?” the rat insisted, even going so far as to step forward and grab some of the fallen food he'd collected, “And your dumpster doesn't have much else, so I am leaving, okay?” _I_ _don't_ _want_ _any_ _trouble_ , his tone whispered, _I_ _am_ _just_ _trying_ _to_ _survive_. So not only was he struggling, but it would seem he was most likely on the run as well.

“...” Hueso sighed through his nose hole. “Wait.” The rat man froze, and once again prepared himself for an attack that never came. “You may come inside, if you are hungry,” Hueso told him, his own tone professional yet still a bit gentle. When the rat gave him another confused look, Hueso lifted a hand and rubbed two of his fingers together, opening the entrance to the pizzeria once more. The rat’s eyes widened in both fear and amazement.

And yet… “No thanks,” he said, shaking his head.

“Come now,” Hueso insisted, “It's fine.” When the rat tried to argue, he added, “I promise that there are no cops in there. There never are, it's safe.”

That made the rat man pause, if only for a moment. “...I have no money.”

“We are not above offering those in need a free meal-”

“And what if those who truly need it are not here, huh?!” he shouted, his Japanese accent thickening a bit.

“What are you-?” Hueso stopped, an epiphany interrupting him. “...You have a family, don't you?” The rat didn't answer, but he also didn't look away. He stood his ground, though Hueso could see in his eyes that he was trying to figure out whether or not he just gave away too much.

“...Wait right here,” Hueso ordered as he began to walk to the portal. Immediately, the rat began to back away. “Ey!” He stopped him again, “Calm down, _gordo_. I will be right back! If you need food to go, then like I said, we are not above free meals.”

The rat stared at him for what seemed like ages, wise enough to be cautious yet desperate enough to try. Finally, he replied. “You have two minutes, and then I'm gone,” he warned.

“There are no snitches here either, _rata_ , if that is what you're worried about,” Hueso insisted as he began walking again, though he kept his pace brisk. The wait staff still had everything under control, so there was nothing stopping him from walking straight to the kitchen.

Even the best kitchens had the occasional screw up. Earlier that night, the tickets had gotten mixed up, and an extra pepperoni and olives pizza had been made. With no customer to take it, the pizza was set under a heat lamp for now, a couple slices having already taken by peckish employees. Hueso boxed up the rest, as well as a slightly burnt pan of cheese bread, and headed back outside. He was relieved to see the rat had kept his word just as Hueso kept his

It took a minute for the rat man to accept the gift though, sniffing it carefully. ‘ _Ay_ ,’ Hueso thought to himself, ‘Whoever this guy angered, he must have put a pretty big price on his head…’

Eventually though, the rat accepted the boxes. “Thank you,” he said quietly, giving a slight bow.

Hueso tilted his hat at him. “ _De_ _nada_. ...So, what can I call you?”

The rat thought about his answer for several seconds, before finally giving a humorless laugh. “Don't really have a name these days…” Not one that he wanted anyone recognizing, at least.

“Ah.” Definitely either on the run or hit with amnesia then. Such a strange man. But even so- “Alright then, _Senor_ _Rata_.” The rat smirked slightly at the silly name, and Hueso’s eyes softened a bit as he continued. “If you and yours ever truly in need of a meal, you are welcomed to stop by again.”

The rat man looked at him, and for the first time that night, he wasn't looking at the skeleton with cautious or mistrust. Instead, there was only gratitude. “...I will keep that in mind.” With that, he picked up the boxes and ran off, speedy even with such short legs and filled hands. He managed to disappear into the shadows almost instantly. Almost like a ninja…

When he could no longer see the rat, Hueso simply reopened the portal and strolled back inside, his break already taking much longer than he expected. Hopefully there wasn't a disgruntled line of challengers now waiting for him at the maze. “Best of luck to you, _gordo_ ,” he mumbled as the mystic doorway closed behind him.

……….

“Awwww yeah, baby!” “Finally!” “That's what I'm talking about!” “Pizza time~!”

Hueso rolled his eyes. “With you four, it always seems to be ‘pizza time’,” he groaned, though if the four turtle brothers could hear his comment, it was promptly ignored in favor of chowing down while their food was still hot.

While he could certainly appreciate the business, Hueso did wish that his newest - and evidently most frequent - customers could be just a bit less rowdy. At least they weren't trying to ‘good cop, bad cop’ the rest of his patrons anymore. Still, he could even admit that they were… decently behaved. Loud and a bit messy (and certainly annoying at times, but then again, what teens weren’t?), but always leaving as much as they could for a tip and being polite to the wait staff at least. Besides, their less than desirable behavior couldn't yet make Hueso forget about the fact that he was no longer a wanted man, so he (albeit a bit reluctantly) figured he could put up with the family of reptilian brothers a few nights a week.

“Oh, hey look!” The youngest, orange-wearing turtle said suddenly, noticing the ad that had placed on the table, “This says that they brought back their ‘famous Run of the Mill cheesy bread, an old classic, limited time only’! And just look at this pic of it! Soooo good!”

His brothers licked their lips at the ad, as well. “We definitely gotta get a plate of that then!” the red turtle nodded, “Oh, hey, we should take some home for Pops too, just as a thanks for all the extra training he's been givin’ us.”

Mouth full, the blue turtle - _Pepino_ , in Hueso’s mind, just based on the turtle’s looks - nodded quickly before swallowing. “Oh yeah, Dad would LOVE that!”

“A reasonable theory,” the final brother smirked, painted-on eyebrows cocked a bit, “Given that he's a rat and all.”

 _A_ _rat_ _?_ The skeleton’s eyes widened. Could it be? A rat man having turtle sons wasn't the strangest thing he had ever seen, after all. He doubted that the boys would be able to accurately confirm it, given that they weren't even there all those years ago but…

Hueso’s lips curled into a small smile. He always wondered what happened to that strange rat man, given that he never saw him again. But if these boys truly were his family, healthy and happy even if they weren't the brightest in the bunch, then he must've been doing pretty well for himself. Just as Hueso had hoped for in the back of his mind whenever the old memory crossed it.

Leaning on his arm, he nodded to himself, watching as the boys tried to wave over a waitress and tried to figure out if they should order the regular or spring for the extra cheesy bread.

“Hmph. Glad you and yours made it out alright, _Senor_ _Rata_ …”

**THE END**


End file.
